


论两个关系不好的直男谈恋爱

by Mr_Jade



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 20:40:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20972717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Jade/pseuds/Mr_Jade
Summary: 辣鸡石墨成功把这段吞掉了（我杀它(இдஇ; )ao3永远是我的避风港∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿第一次开车，感觉糟糕极了(இдஇ; )





	论两个关系不好的直男谈恋爱

刚进卧室，美国就把英国往床上一扔，自己也脱了上衣就爬上来。英国一副乖巧的样子，立起身子，很轻巧的跨坐到美国身上，主动地献上吻。

美国没有拒绝，搂着他的身子热情地迎合。粘腻的水声在空荡荡的房子格外的清楚，带上两个人急促的呼吸声，衣物肌肤之间的摩擦声音，不断的撩拨着两个人的神经。

松开还想继续吻下去的英国，美国把身上人的衣服三处两下就撕开了，英国被美国这一举动吓着了。

“笨蛋，衣服不要钱吗。”他抚着人的金发，此时的嗔怪却变成一种调情。美国笑了一声没理会，从人的脸颊一路吻下去直到蝴蝶形状的锁骨，从舔吻变成啃咬。

“大不了我赔你，我可不想话这么多时间对付这衣服。”美国把碎布随意扔掉，迫不及待地覆上人臀部不轻不重地揉捏。

英国撇了撇嘴角，身后不安分的手实在是让他无法集中精神。细长带着薄茧的手指捏着臀瓣，滑到大腿根部，最终挑逗着已经半勃的分身。

有些日子没经历过性事的英国被这样一刺激，舒服的叹息，双腿环住美国的腰部，臀部慢慢地磨蹭着身下的硬物。

“嗯……撕，你别咬…”本来美国好好地舔舐着亚瑟胸膛前的深色，突然有些用力的咬了一口，轻轻地撕咬吻合着那一点。“你这样咬姑娘们，估计她们都能把你头发揪下来。”

舌尖在人胸前蜜色处打转，吮吸一口竟然出了声。美国发现身前这个人很不乖地悄悄抚慰着自己冷落的另一点。“英国怎么这么不乖？我让你自己动手了吗？”

“谁让你这么慢的？”英国趁美国说话期间，低下头在美国的侧颈部吻下去，留下今晚第一个吻痕，“小处男。”

话还没说完，英国突然感觉腰上被双手抱住，一瞬间，他被美国压在身下，赤裸的双腿被美国抓住。“很慢？小处男？你对我是不是有什么误解。”

美国顺着英国腿部优美的曲线，从小腿吻到大腿内侧，在那处纹身用舌尖挑逗舔咬，撩得英国差点叫出来。

“那…嗯…你证明给我看看啊…”

英国早知道这样就不说这话了。谁知道身上这个人体力精力怎么这么好。肿胀的男根在后穴大力的抽插，一次比一次深，每一次都是顶在前列腺上。正统体位虽然不会顶得太深，但是自己难耐色情的表情却被那个人一览无余。

那双蓝眼睛一直在盯着自己。

英国搂着美国的脖子，有些嘶哑的呻吟不断的从他嘴边漏出。

“啊…嗯……美国别……太深了啊……嗯，轻点…”

生理泪水不断流下，从后穴深处不断传来的电流似的快感让英国的大脑逐渐失去意识。男根在后穴里任何细微的动作英国感受的一清二楚，小幅度的磨蹭都会激起一阵酥麻的快感，惹得英国连连喘出来。

“爽的话就叫出来，宝贝。”美国捧着身下人的脸，很有耐心地把他脸上令人心疼的泪痕吻去，略微用力的咬着英国的耳廓，呼出的热气让英国情不自禁娇喘。“你叫出来肯定很好听，比那些姑娘们好听得多。”话末，美国恶趣味的又加大力度地往里面顶了一下，又开拓了前所未有的深度。

如潮的快感不断堆积，英国完全勃起的男根感觉也到了极限。突如其来的撕痛让他的大脑一时嗡了一下，在一声惊叫下，白色浊液也射到了美国的健壮的腹部。

说实话，美国都快被英国想叫又不敢叫的碎吟磨疯了，甜腻的喘息，紧致的后穴，身上令人无法拒绝的香味，美国觉得自己可能会死在英国床上。

英国高潮时后穴不断地收缩，热壁夹得美国的男根差点缴械投降。

“操，英国你知不知道你夹的我有多紧？嗯？”美国拍了一下英国的屁股，光滑弹性的感觉让美国简直爱不释手，更加色情地揉搓着，甚至他都能感觉到自己的男根大力贯穿那蜜穴时的幅度。

逐渐放下伪装面具的英国趴在人的肩上，有一下没一下地亲着美国的嘴唇，哭腔也占满了情欲：“美国——你快一点…我想要你……啊…”

话说了一半突然被身下猛地一阵抽插打断，美国的眸子彻底暗了下去，他发了狠地吮吸着英国柔软的肌肤，亲吻着英国红肿的双唇。

“我今天他妈的操不死你。”

狂欢，渴求，情欲，快感，所有令人抓狂的触觉逼着两个人，他们互相向对方索求，取悦着彼此，熟练的配合就像他们曾经无数次在这个床上欢爱。

英国不知道自己被美国顶了多少下，嗓子也喊哑了，床上都是各式各色的液体，终于身上的那个人忽然搂紧自己，一股灼烫的热流射到了自己的后穴深处——幸好他们提前备好了避孕套。

英国粗喘着，觉得差不多可以了。

结果美国轻轻笑了一下，低沉性感的嗓音让英国愣住。他并没有把男根拔出去，而是抱起英国的身体迅速的翻转，强行让那人趴着。

停留在后穴的男根和敏感脆弱的内壁紧密地一摩擦，英国的声音一下子拔高了八度，手指抓紧了淫乱不堪的床单。他听见美国俯下身，趴在自己的耳边吹着气说。

宝贝，再来一次？

**Author's Note:**

> 辣鸡石墨成功把这段吞掉了（我杀它(இдஇ; )  
ao3永远是我的避风港∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿  
第一次开车，感觉糟糕极了(இдஇ; )


End file.
